Return of the Huntsman
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon-Fan
Summary: Jake Long and his friends are starting high school. Everything was peaceful after the Huntsclan was destroyed. Now war is brewing and Jake and his friends are the only ones that can save the magical community. Can he save them in time or will he get suspended permanently. (Some swearing)


American Dragon: Return of the Huntsman

Jake Long woke to the sound of is alarm clock blaring for him to get up from is comfy bed. Jake is a seventeen year old with black spiky hair with green tips. He had a growth spurt when he was fifth teen so now he is one of the tallest kids in school. He always wears his favorite red jacket with saggy jeans. Jake grunted and slammed the clock off. He remembered last night he was visiting Rose at her house. Ever since Jake saved her from the Huntsclan and found her family she tried to spend a lot of time with her mom and dad along with her twin sister Violet. Rose and Jake have been dating publicly for a couple of years now since the Huntsclan is destroyed. Jake pondering the thought of Rose made his heart skip a beat. Without noticing Haley, Jake's twelve year old sister called out to him "I'm going to get the bathroom first!" "Aww man!" Jake replied and dashed out of his room only to have Haley slam the bathroom door in his face. "Hurry up Haley I'm going to be late for high school and Rotwood is going to give me a detention again."

While riding to school on his skate board he met up with his two best friends Trixie and Spud. Trixie asked Jake about the huge test in Mythology about dragons. Jake replied with his usual swagger "The Mac daddy Jake has this test in the bag!" Spud said he really didn't care all he could think about is monkeys on unicycles. Jake got to school and saw Rose talking to one of her friends. Jake trying ever so to be quiet put his arms around Rose while giving her a kiss on her her temple saying "Good morning my Rosebud." She replied her usual way saying back "Hey yourself Dragonboy." Rose's friend stated "You guys look great together" and left. While Jake and Rose were talking about how much fun they had last night Jake was pushed roughly aside by Brad. "Hey Rosealicious!" "Are you still dating loser Long." Jake fumed. He wanted to roast Brad so badly with his dragon fire. Brad had been bullying Jake for too long now and flirting with Rose on a daily basis. Rose replied harshly "I am and I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose tried to get back to Jake but Brad put his arms up on the lockers so she wouldn't escape. "Come on baby the Bradster is the hottest guy in school!" Jake came over and pushed Brad into the other set of lockers and growled "Leave her alone!" Brad recovered and punched Jake right in the face causing his lip to break open and blood spurted out. Jake spit red on the floor and wiped his mouth. Jake knew different forms of martial arts because Gramps taught him for dragon training. Brad swung again but Jake dodged and punched Brad in the stomach letting out a gasp. Jake quickly punched him in the nose causing a loud crack which started to gush out blood. Jake letting all the anger out by upper cutting him. Brad went down but soon got back up he wasn't going to let Long beat the Bradster. Brad threw a hard left getting Jake in the ribs. Jake kneed him in the side and throwing some quick punched to the side of his face. Brad came back barely hanging on. Jake knew this of course and with all his might throwing a massive right hook at Brad's face knocking him unconscious. Spud and Trixie ran up to Jake holding him back in case Brad gets back up. Professor Rotwood came running down the hall to see what was going on. He saw Brad unconscious and called the nurse.

Rotwood gave Jake a week of detention and called his parents. Rotwood made Jake wait in the office until his parents came. Susan Long was furious with Jake. He tried to explain how Brad pushed him and was flirting with Rose right in front of his face. Susan soften a little but still grounded him for two days. Jake exclaimed using his catchphrase "Awww man!"

Jake finally gets out of detention and he sees Rose waiting for him with a stern look on her face. Rose surprisingly slapped him in the face. "God Rose that hurt" groaned Jake who was grabbing his jaw. Rose replied "that's for getting in that stupid fight." Then Rose cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. She let her forehead touch his and said in almost a half whisper "And was for standing up for me." Jake wrapped Rose in a deep embrace. When Jake let go she slapped his arm saying "How could you get into a fight like that though?" "I'm sorry Rose it's that Brad had been such a dick and he flirted with you right in front of my face!" Jake continued ranting until Rose had to shut him up with a kiss. The kiss was light but Jake deepened it and only did they break apart for air. Jake asked "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" "A bunch of times dragon boy, and I love you too."

He and Rose walked the rest of the way to Gramp's shop. Greeting him were Trixie and Spud. Spud asked "What the hell happened back there dude?" "I just snapped and beat the shit of of Brad, now he probably won't be screwing with us for awhile." "AIYA Jake!" "What is this I hear about a fight at school!" Exclaimed Lao Shi. Lao Shi is Jake's grandfather and dragon master. "Oh hey G... well Brad started to flirt with Rose and I snapped and pushed him into the lockers and he punched me so we fought." Mumbled Jake. "Of all the irresponsible things you could have done!" "Violence is never the answer!" "I'm sorry G!" "Mom already grounded me and Rotwood gave me a week of detention." "Yo kid!" Called Fu Dog the 600 year old Shar Pei. "What up Fu!" Greeted Jake. We have hobgoblins causing trouble for a herd of unicorns in Central Park." Jake sighed "Alright Fu." "Ya let's go kick some hob gob ass!" Yelled Trixie.

Jake watched the trolls harassing the unicorns Jake yelled "DRAGON UP!" Jake and Lao Shi transformed into dragons. Jake while in dragon form is red with green spikes down his back and a yellow underbelly. Jake yelled "hey hob gobs, prepare to get a smack down by the Am Drag!" Jake flew in and tail whipped a couple of hobgoblins. He saw Lao Shi torching two and Rose. Wait Rose, Jake thought why does she always get into these fights I don't want her to get hurt. Rose had her huntstaff with her. She repainted a red dragon on it that looked almost like himself. When Jake was looking at Rose and how graceful yet dangerous her attacks were he got hit with a club and went down. Spud and Trixie saw Jake go down and ran towards him. Spud distracted the hobgoblin that hit Jake while Trixie took the club from him and smashed his foot. The goblin hobbled away in pain while calling his companions to retreat as well.

Jake was still out cold by the time they arrived back at the shop. Trixie and Spud laid Jake on the couch while Rose sat beside him with a worried look. Fu inspected him and said he took a nasty hit but he should wake up soon. It was eight o'clock and Jake still didn't wake up. Lao Shi told them they should go home and will call if anything happens. Spud and Trixie reluctantly left but Rose wanted to stay by him until he wakes up. Rose called her parents and asked if she could spend the night at Jake's and they sighed and said yes. Rose thanked them and hung up. Rose whispered to herself "Come on Dragon boy wake up please."

Jake finds himself in a dark alleyway and hears a familiar laugh. Jake cringes at the laugh he remembers it from somewhere but he just can't place it. Emerging from the darkness stood the Huntsman. "No it can't be Rose destroyed you with the skulls." Jake said in almost a whisper. The Huntsman glared at Jake and growled I'm not going to kill you yet dragon but to warn you that I'm coming for you and for Huntsgirl. With the warning fresh in Jake's mind he woke up to find himself in the shop with Rose sleeping peacefully beside him. Jake wrapped his arm protectively around Rose and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jake woke with a start siting opposite from him was Lao Shi. "Good morning young dragon how do you feel?" "Better I guess but when I was unconscious I saw the Huntsman and he warned me that he is coming for me and for Rose." "Hmm...I believe that the Huntsman will return but it probably won't happen soon because the Huntsman will need Krylock venom which is extremely hard to get." "I guess your right G, thanks." "Young dragon you should notify Rose and you better hurry before your late to school." "Aww man" replied Jake before dragoning up hurrying to school. Jake barely got into his seat in home room before the bell rang. Before heading to first period Rotwood pulled Jake aside and told him "I vill be giving you va mythology test about dragons right now Mr. Long and write you a late pass." Professor Rotwood gave him the test and Jake quickly finished it handing in the paper. Rotwood glanced at the paper and tsked Jake stating"I vould have expected better from you Mr. Long since you are a dragon but you failed." After the test Jake was pissed that he failed how could he, he was a dragon and not just any dragon the American Dragon. Jake sat through boring lectures and didn't pay attention to anything. Lunch rolled around but before he went to sit at his usual table he had to go to the nurse's office to get fresh bandages for his bloody knuckles from the fight yesterday and Jake was pretty sure he had sprained his right hand. He found himself siting next to Rose, Trixie, and Spud. Jake told Rose about the weird dream he had when he was unconscious. Rose had a worried look on her face but Jake quickly stated that the Huntsman would need Krylock venom which is hard to find. While Jake was talking to his friends about the dragon test Rotwood gave him, he saw Brad walking by with his eyes everted to the floor. Jake could tell he had a black eye and his nose was slightly bent from the fight. Trixie saw Brad and exclaimed "Jakey you really screwed him up I never saw Brad look so defeated!" "I know Trix I kind of feel a little bad about what happened but now he will probably leave all of us the hell alone" replied Jake.

School was over and the gang started to walk towards the skate park. Trixie and Spud went ahead while Jake and Rose sat on a bench holding hands. Rose said she was going to get a soda and be right back. When a guy walked up to him and coughed when Jake was on his phone. Jake glancing at him asked him what he wanted and the guy replied "Jake don't you remember me it's Gregory." "Oh it's you." "Why aren't you happy to see me?" "Is it because I beat you in those dragon challenges at the family reunion?" Gregory was still skinny and barley had any muscle. He wore a green button down shirt and khakis. Replied Gregory with his usual snarky attitude. Jake said with his anger rising "First off you didn't win those shark people needed my help and you scared them away, second I deserved to be at the adult table because I'm the Am Drag and you are just a snarky little kid Greggy." Jake was face to face with him now. Gregory replied calmly "To bad maybe we can rematch me since I moved here and will be attending your school." Gregory glanced over and saw Rose ordering a soda. Gregory asked Jake who she was and Jake replied that's Rose. Gregory saw Rose coming towards them. When Rose came Jake said this is his cousin Gregory. Gregory tried to play it cool asking her what a pretty lady like yourself doing at a skate park. Rose replied by saying she was with her friends. Jake walked and over them and Jake swung his arm over Rose's shoulder smirking and said "Sorry Greggy but Rose is already taken by me." "That's one point for me scoring the hottest girl." Rose looked up at Jake and gave him a hug. Before walking of to talk to Trixie and Spud. Jake could see that Gregory was jealous. "This isn't over said Gregory because my mom wanted you to show me Magus Bazaar." "Aww man!" said Jake.

Jake called Trixie Spud and Rose saying how he has to show Gregory Magus Bazaar and hoped they would join them. Of course they all joined and was heading towards the subway. Jake had his arm slung over Rose's shoulder talking to her quietly and making her laugh. Gregory was still mad that Jake got the cute girl but he sighed saying no one will probably know Jake. When Jake and his friends reached Magus Bazaar he heard everyone around them greeting them saying "Welcome American Dragon!" Jake smiled and waved as magical creatures asked for his autograph. Jake was flattered and accepted all every where he went he would hear at least someone thanking him or praising him for his hard work. Jake walked beside Gregory, Jake smirked because he saw jealously radiating off of him. Jake told him "Another point for the Am Drag for being the most popular among magical creatures." Jake left Gregory to his seething and asked the gang if they wanted to go to the Scoop, everyone agreed. Almost all the magical creatures go to the Scoop to talk and share gossip in the magical world. When they got there Gregory tried to get free ice cream because he is a dragon but the troll that worked there harshly said no. Jake told Gregory to watch and learn. The troll manger immediately recognized Jake as the American Dragon and gave him free ice cream for life. Jake told the fuming Gregory "That's point number three for the Am Drag Greggy." Gregory replied with a growl "Oh ya then after we leave the Scoop how's about a little race and fire breathing contest." "Your on Greggy!" Replied Jake. "If I win Jake I get to brag about it for a whole day and get to go on a date with your girlfriend Rose." "Fine Greggy" growled Jake. They shook one it. Spud got three mint chocolate chip, Trixie got a cookie dough ice cream, Gregory got a chocolate cone, and Rose and Jake shared a special love sundae with strawberry ice cream and hot fudge. They left Magus Bazaar after sightseeing and buying a couple of ingredients to make potions for Fu.

They all went to Central Park to have the dragon contest Fu and Gramps came to judge. "First event shall be the race." "First one around Central Park wins." Barked Fu Dog. "Racers dragon up" exclaimed Fu Dog. Gregory exclaimed "I have the best transformation." Gregory yelled "Dragon up" while spinning and green chi engulfed him turning him into a dragon and with a roar that barely shook the trees. Jake smirked and replied "Watch this!" Jake yelled "DRAGON UP!" With his fist in the air and Jake's eyes blazed like fire while blue chi engulfed each limb. He let out a huge roar making the trees shudder. Lao Shi smiled at this. "On your mark get set go!" Jake went speeding through trees, but much to his dislike Gregory worked on his flying and was at least faster but really slow compared to the American Dragon. Jake finished at record speed with 36 seconds. Gregory came at 1 minute 43 seconds. When Gregory came to the finish line he saw Rose give Jake a congratulation kiss. "Next is the art of fire breathing, dragons that are skilled can make images with his or her fire." "To win one must make the best image." Said Fu. Gregory went up first making a rose. Rose was impressed and blushed a little. Jake saw this and made Rose and himself kiss on the love cruise in 7th grade. Trixie,Spud and Rose cheered at this. Fu Dog exclaimed "Jake is the winner of the games!" Jake told Gregory "Better luck nice time Greggy but no one takes Rose away from me." With a smirk Jake left with Rose hugging him as they walked and said good by to Trixie and Spud. Jake saw Gregory transform into a dragon and fly off. Rose asked Jake "Did you really had to show off that badly?" "Ya I did babe cause last family reunion Greggy cheated and won while the family cheered for him, I was so pissed off by this and he got to sit at the adult table because he got his dragon powers when I was the freaking American dragon for a year now but still at to sit at the little kid table." Ranted Jake. Rose smiled at this and put her hand on his chest saying "You did well Dragon boy." Jake's smiled and kissed her hand. Jake flew Rose home and went to bed himself dreaming peacefully.

Jake's alarm clock went off and proceeded down to breakfast and went skating down to Trixie and Spud. At school Jake went to Rose and gave her a kiss saying "I'm glad this is the last day until spring break, why don't we take your family plus mine and Trixie and Spud to the beach my Rosebud." "Sounds like a plan Dragon boy." Jake and Rose went to his locker to get his books. Rose saw pictures of them together taped on his locker. Rose questioned him by saying "Why do you have all those pictures of me in your locker?" Jake replied sweetly saying "In case your not here and when I don't see you in school I can always come to my locker and see your beautiful face." Rose smiled and gave him a kiss on the back of his left ear before going to her home room. Jake's breath hitched and stood there leaning against his locker for a minute before he went to his home room. The day went by fairly quickly and Brad still isn't bothering them.

SPRING BREAK BEGINS...

Jake was all packed up to go to the beach wearing red swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. Jake met Trixie and Spud at the beach along with Rose. Lots of people were at the beach before lunch. The Long family found a spot to put their beach stuff down and pitched the umbrella up Rose's family did the same right next to them. Spud was helping Trixie put sun tan lotion on her back while Rose was taking off her shirt and shorts to reveal a hot pink bathing suit underneath. Jake couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Rose came over to Jake and smiled. Jake had that dazed look in his face while looking at her. Rose had to snap her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it. Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and did a light kiss. Violet, Rose's twin sister cleared her throat, Jake and Rose broke apart blushing. Jake pulled off his shirt to reveal a six pack of abs. Rose smiled at this and said "Have you been working out Dragon boy?" Jake blushed and replied back "Ya I had a lot of free time when you were in Hong Kong and had know idea about the heartbroken dragon you left behind." Spud said "Last in the water is a rotten dragon!"

They all raced down to the water. The water was brisk and refreshing. Jake grabbed Rose and she squealed. Jake then tossed Rose into the water. Jake fell on his side laughing. When Rose came out of the water she was upset but then laughed with Jake. Jake and Rose then dove into the ocean and came up. They saw Trixie with Violet and Spud had a snorkel on. Jake slicked his water drenched hair back to keep it away from his eyes. Jake then took his hand and brushed lose hair back behind Rose's ear. Rose gave him a peck on the lips. They soon got out of the water for a break.

Jake laid a towel out so he and Rose could cuddle in the sun. Jake put on his shades to keep the sun out of his eyes. Jake leaned back on his elbows while Rose laid her head on his chest. Spud slept on a chair in the sun. While Trixie was laying down reading a magazine. Violet came towards Jake and Rose talking. Violet squeezed in between the two. Rose asked her what she wanted and she replied "I just want to get to know your hot boyfriend." At the comment Jake blushed and Rose started to get envious. Rose could tell that Violet was flirting with Jake. Rose told Violet to stop flirting with Jake and go flirt with Jake's cousin Gregory. Violet left defeated and went over to Gregory who was reading a novel. Rose apologized to Jake saying "Violet always tries to flirt with my boyfriends especially one as hot as you." With that Jake pulled Rose into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead. Jake asked his parents if Trixie, Spud, Rose, Violet, and Gregory is they can walk the boardwalk and play games.

They let them explore the Jersey shore. They first grabbed a bite to eat. Then went to the arcade where Spud was on fire and one a monkey for Trixie. They played the carnival games outside and Jake teamed up with Spud and gave Rose a dragon that almost looked like Jake. Rose then gave Jake a kiss on the cheek before they left to play laser tag. Rose dominated the game by using her Huntsclan skills she learned throughout her life. Everyone was out except her and Jake. Jake called out to her "Just like old times!" "Ya but this time Dragon boy I'm not going easy on you!" "I wouldn't expect anything less my Rosebud!" The game felt like it took for hours but in the end Rose won by shooting Jake behind the left ear. Jake went on the ground pretending to be dramatically dying.

Everyone went back to the hotel which they are staying at. They got joining rooms so it would be easier. Spud shared a bed with Gregory, Violet shared a bed with Trixie which left Rose and Jake to share a bed. Their parents trusted them enough not to try anything which they agreed. Rose and Jake snuck out of the hotel to have a romantic picnic on the beach watching the setting sun. Jake laid out the blanket and got out some chocolate strawberries. Rose asked Jake "So how do you like my family?" "They are better than my family, especially because they don't have nicknames for you guys." Jake then gave a small shudder which they laughed at. Jake fed Rose a strawberry. Rose bit half of it and then Jake finished it. While Jake and Rose were talking and laughing someone was watching them. "I will have my revenge soon dragon." Growled the mysterious male voice. Jake and Rose went back to their hotel and got into bed. Jake instinctively put an arm around Rose who nuzzled into his neck. They both soon fell asleep.

Next morning Jake got a call from Gramps. "Yo G what up!" Replied Jake. Gramps told him that numbers 88 and 89 are capturing pixies. "Alright G I will be on my way to New York." Gramps replied "No young dragon they are at the Jersey shore." "Cool G I will be right there." Rose heard Jake and asked if he needed help. Jake replied with his usual swagger "Na the Am Drag got it covered besides it's only 88 and 89 it should be quick." Jake gave Rose a departing kiss before transforming and headed out the window.

Jake headed towards the clearing where number 88 and 89 are hassling pixies. "Yo hunts chumps why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Number 88 and 89 just laughed. Number 88 chuckling "You just fell for our trap!" Jake confused said "Say whaaat!" Out of no where a green energy blast hits Jake and he falls reverting back into human form. The Huntsman grabs Jake's throat and knocked him unconscious.

"It's been over an hour, you would think Jake would be back by now" said Rose. "Ya what's holdin that boy up" exclaimed Trixie. "Maybe we should call Fu Dog?" Suggested Spud. "That's a good idea Spud!" Replied Rose. Rose called Fu Dog.

"Talk to the Fu" replied Fu Dog like always. "Fu is Jake with by any chance he didn't come back to the hotel and it's been over an hour, we are getting really worried." "No he's not with us Rose, I have a bad feeling about this, number 88 and 89 must be working with someone." "Meet me and Lao Shi at the clearing." Then Fu hung up. Come on guys we are meeting Fu and Lao Shi at the sight of the battle. Gregory carried Rose, Trixie and Spud to the clearing. A minute later Fu and Gramps joined them. Fu whipped up a potion to see foot prints and show which way they went. They followed the tracks but then the tracks abruptly stopped. "It is getting late we will continue the search tomorrow" Lao Shi gravely replied. They all went back to the hotel to think of a plan.

Mean while Jake woke up to laughter. He saw the Huntsman looking right at him. Jake tried to dragon up but the Sphinx hair wouldn't allow him too along with the unicorn horn chains. Instead Jake just spit in his face. Huntsman just punched him in the gut. Jake grunted with pain. "I will enjoy torturing you American dragon, slowly and painfully." Said the gruff voice of Huntsman. Jake replied "You won't get anything out of me Hunts chump." The Huntsman just punched him in the nose causing his nose to gush blood. The Huntsman rips Jake's shirt off and grabs a whip. The Huntsman starts viciously whipping Jake in the back. Jake tries to hold back the cries of pain. After about five whippings the Huntsman comes back to face him and kicks Jake in the side causing at least two ribs to break. This made Jake howl with pain. The Huntsman then punched Jake in the side of his face a couple more times. Satisfied for now the Huntsman walks out of the dungeon leaving Jake alone to cry silently.

Fu Dog searched the nearest Huntsclan facility and it's only a couple of miles from where the battle was. Fu,Gramps,Rose,Trixie,Spud and Gregory went to investigate the facility. They circled the perimeter aw struck that there are Huntsclan guards outside. They looked through the window and saw the Huntsman. Horror stricken the gang tries to find the dungeon. They broke through the window and the alarm was sounded. Trixie and Spud distracted the guards outside the dungeon door. Gramps and Gregory took care of on coming members. Rose made it inside the dungeon and forced back tears of seeing Jake. Jake was covered in blood he was full of cuts and bruises. Blood was even dripping on the floor. Jake looked up tiredly to see Rose. "Hey Rose" said Jake weakly. Rose replied "Don't worry Jake we will get you out of this hell hole." Rose proceeded unlocking the chains. Jake cam crashing down with a thud, a moan escaped from Jake's lips. Rose tried to have Jake lean of her only to stumble a little bit and made there way out. Rose yelled for Gregory to carry Jake out of here. Gregory quickly took Jake careful not to cause him much pain. Gramps carried Rose,Fu, Trixie and Spud out before any more Huntsclan members come especially the Huntsman.

When they got back to the hotel they got Jake onto a table. Fu began to clean the whip marks with a potion Jake howled in pain Rose had to leave the room. She couldn't stand see Jake in so much pain. Fu continued his work telling Jake "I know this hurts but you have to fight through it." Jake passed out from the excruciating pain. Fu order Trixie and Spud to crush some ice to cover Jake's back. They came back with two bags of crushed ice carefully placing it all over his back. The white ice quickly became red with blood. Gramps said all they can do now is wait. Rose cam back with tears in her eyes asking how he is. Gramps replied "I don't know we just have to wait until he wakes up." Rose stood by Jake holding his hand for hours.

It's been three days and Jake still didn't wake up. Everyone was starting to get worried about him. Suddenly Jake opened his eyes. He moaned and tried to get up but pain shot through him causing him to collapse. Rose heard him told him "Easy Dragon boy." "Rose" Jake said weakly. Rose tried to hold back tears but one leaked out. Jake reached up and wiped it away. Jake told Rose "I'm ok I'm just weak don't worry about me." Rose made a small smile "The Huntsman whipped you pretty hard Jake you will have at least two huge scars on your back and your side will be badly bruised until your ribs heal. Jake sighs "Good to know." Rose reaches over and grabs Jake's hand. Gramps and Fu gets more ice. "It hurts like hell" grunted Jake. "Give it a minute young dragon then we will help you sit up" replied Gramps. Trixie and Spud heard them talking and came running to see how he's doing. Fu said "It will heal we would have to wrap his side for his ribs though and he might have trouble walking but other than that kid your golden." "Thanks Fu and uh I think I'm ready to sit up now" replied Jake. The team helped Jake sit up and move to the couch. They stumbled a few times because Jake was weak but they made it. Rose's family and Jake's family left yesterday and Gramps,Fu,Trixie,Spud,and Rose stayed because they couldn't move Jake. They packed up there stuff and Jake leaned against Spud for support and left back to New York.

They arrived back in New York, Sun has been filling in on the American Dragon duties while they were away. Lao Shi asked Haley to replace Jake until he fully healed. When school arrived after spring break Jake still had a hard time moving around so he used Spud to help him get around. Every time someone asks what happened their cover story was a skateboarding accident. After a week with Spud helping him and Haley doing his dragon duties he was fit to take over. Since Jake got injured pretty badly, Brad thought it was bad karma for beating him up so he went on bullying Jake again.

Next day Rose got a infinity pool installed and allowed Jake,Trixie,Spud and Gregory to come try it out. After school they all went to Rose's house. Rose's parent's supervised them of course. Trixie and Spud were all ready in the pool. Jake was outside basking in the sun with Rose. Mrs. Thorn was reading a book outside while her father was at the grill. Rose took Jake's hand and exclaimed "Come on Dragon boy lets get in the pool and share a raft." "Okay my Rosebud." Jake took off his shirt and Rose's mom comes over and asks Jake "Where did you get those scars?" "A week ago the Huntsman kidnapped me and tortured me, I was out for a week." Rose's mom replied sorrowfully "I'm so sorry that happened!" "It's okay Mrs. Thorn it's all part of being the American Dragon." "I think the scars make you look even hotter Dragon boy" Rose smiled. Jake smirked and joined her on the raft cuddling and sun bathing. Mrs. Thorn rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Jake exclaimed to Gregory "Hey Greggy you should get a tan and lift some weights while your at it, you look like a pale shrimp. Spud snickered at this remark. Gregory fumed at this "Oh ya Jake why don't we have a weight lifting contest then?" "Fine by me Greggy" replied Jake confidently. Gregory started by lifting a lawn chair which is 10 pounds. Jake lifts up the grill which is 40 pounds. Gregory then lifts 60 pounds and smirks. Jake then calls to Rose. "Jake what are you doing" exclaimed Rose. Jake took Rose with one arm and lifted her up. Jake smirked and replied "Beat that Greggy." Greggy yells at Spud to come here. Gregory tries to lift Spud up with one hand but Spud flattens Gregory. Everyone laughed at Gregory. Jake helped Gregory up. Jake commented to Gregory "Looks like your not as mighty as you thought Greggy but maybe after Haley you can be the American Dragon." Rose was relaxing on a raft while Jake motioned to Trixie and Spud to be quiet. Jake went under water and flipped Rose over. Rose screamed and playfully hit Jake in the arm. Jake heard his phone ringing. "Yo what up Fu" exclaimed Jake. "Hey kid we have a giant griffin on the streets" replied Fu Dog. "Alright Fu tell Gramps we're on our way." "Hey guys we have to jet there is a griffin running rapid in the streets." "Okay Jake let me change and grab my Huntstaff from my room" said Rose.

Jake dragoned up and flew the gang to the shop to stop the griffin. The griffin squawked and tried to claw at Jake. Jake didn't want to hurt the griffin since it's a magical creature and he has to protect all magical things. Jake grabs Rose and put her on the griffins back. Rose made a laser type of rope and used it as reins to control the griffin. She let Jake take control. Jake returned the griffin to his nest but in the process Rose got scratched in the arm with its talon. Jake cried "Rose!" "I'm okay Jake it's just a scratch." "Are you sure babe?" "Positive Jake I'm fine I promise."

When Rose got home exhausted her parents and Violet were waiting for her. Violet saw the talon scratch and cried "Rose what happened to your arm!" "Oh that scratch it's nothing I just got scratched by a griffin talon, I had worst injuries than that." Mr. Thorn commented "Rose I don't think you should see Jake anymore." This comment stopped Rose in her tracks. "Dad what are you talking about?" "Why can't I see Jake anymore?" "If this involves my injury it's not his fault and I'm fine." "It's just that we are worried about you Rose, we don't want you really injured" replied Mrs. Thorn. "Ya sweetie we just don't want to worry about you every night and wondering if you are okay" assured Mr. Thorn. "You guys just can't stop me from seeing someone I care about" exclaimed Rose. "I know we can't supervise you every minute so at school Violet is to report to us if you contact Jake and at home we will look after you and Jake can't come over" commanded Mr. Thorn. "I'm sorry Rose but if you see Jake you must tell him and from now on you must be professional" replied Mrs. Thorn. Rose stormed to her bedroom and started crying. Rose texted Jake and told him to put his dream charm on. Rose went to bed early that night to see Jake. When Jake appeared he could see that there's something wrong with Rose. Jake asked "What's wrong with my Rosebud?" Rose then breaks down crying. Jake tries to comfort her. When Rose calmed down she told him about her parents forbidding her to be him. Rose exclaimed "Why does it have to be the Huntsclan all over again?" Jake wrapped Rose in a tight embrace. "It's okay Rose I will figure something out." Jake and Rose continued their dream date.

Next morning Rose so much as glared at her family and muttered "Your almost as bad as the Huntsclan." At school Violet was keeping a close eye on Rose. All Rose could do is a side longing glance at Jake. "Hey Rosealicious!" "I heard you and loser Long broke up." "Get away from me Brad" Rose growled. Brad grabbed her wrist. Jake tensed at the situation, he wanted to punch Brad in the face again but he couldn't. Jake clenched his fists. Nigel Thrall came by and put Brad in his place instead. Nigel was a sorcerer and Jake's greatest ally. "Why Jake-a-roo I thought you would be getting into another fist fight instead you just stood there" said Nigel. "I wish I would have done something Nigel but Rose's parents don't want us to be together" replied Jake. "Well old chap that sucks for you but if I were you I would show Rose's parents that you are a gentleman not a fighting dragon" Nigel suggested. "That's a great idea thanks Nigel" exclaimed Jake. With that Jake gave Nigel a bro hug and left to think of a plan.

After school Jake walked Rose back to her house. When they were in distance of her house it started to pour down rain. Jake took of his jacket and held it over Rose's head so she doesn't get wet. Mrs. Thorn was gazing at the window and saw the nice deed Jake had done. Jake's plan was to show Rose's parents that he is a gentleman and not just a dragon. When they arrived at the house Mrs. Thorn asked why they were together. Rose explained that Jake was worried about her because I was walking alone. "I will walk you back from school tomorrow my Roseb... uh I mean Rose." replied Jake with an elegant bow before skating down the street. Rose asked her mom why she is doing this to her. Mrs. Thorn replied saying "Its for your own good sweet heart.

That whole night Rose couldn't contact Jake and talk, Violet told dad about the dream charm so they can't have dream dates. Next morning at school Jake saw Rose and went to hug and kiss her so badly but he knew he couldn't. When Jake ran into her all he could do is say hey and shake hands. Rose glanced around to make sure know one was here which it was deserted, leaned over and kissed Jake behind the left ear and ran off. Jake stood there trying to catch his breath, now he knows being apart from each other is torturing her.

After school Rose went home and walked solemnly up to her room and shut the door. Violet watched her go and she whispered to her mom "I never saw Rose so depressed." "I know Violet, she won't eat or sleep" replied Mrs. Thorn. Later that day Lao Shi called the Thorn household. Mrs. Thorn picked it up. "Excuse me Mrs. Thorn, said Lao Shi, but Jake isn't focused at dragon training and is messing up at basic stuff." "I just want you to rethink about letting Rose be with Jake." "Okay Lao Shi, I believe you are right." She hung up the phone and went to Rose's room. Rose's muffled voice says come in. Rose's mom looks at her daughter and sees she has been crying. Mrs. Thorn says "Sweetheart you have permission to see Jake and continue dating." At the same moment Rose jumped up and called Jake to come over quickly. Jake arrived shortly after. Jake asked "what's the emer..." in mid sentence Rose kisses him. Jake pulls away "What are you doing we are not suppose to be kissing." Rose smiled and said "My mom gave me permission to see you again." "Well in that case" Jake replied and kissed Rose more passionately. Jake had to go because of dragon training. Rose waved goodbye and when Jake was almost down the street he shouted "Woo Hoo" and did a back flip on his skate board.

The next day after school Jake was doing dragon training Lao Shi was showing Jake the combat smoke simulation. Jake was staring at a picture of Rose. Gramps said "Focus your thoughts at the incense." Rose entered the shop using her ninja stealth and neither Jake or Gramps saw her. Jake suddenly burst out saying "She's my boo." "AIYA young dragon I don't care who your boo is!" "Rose is my boo after all we been through with a love that's taboo she's part of the dragon crew, me and boo." Rose enters so Gramps and Jake see her. Rose starts to giggle. "What's so funny Rose"exclaimed Jake. "Loved the poem there dragon boy" replied Rose. Jake started to blush. "Oh you heard all of that" said Jake. "Yes everything" replied Rose. "Sorry for interrupting your lesson Lao Shi I will wait" said Rose and she sat on the couch to observe their training. "Young dragon picture yourself in the incense. Jake concentrated and he appeared in dragon form in the incense. "Cool I will call it smoka vision" declared Jake. "Now young dragon try to fight off enemies." Jake destroyed everyone of them and now he was daydreaming of him and Rose on a picnic in the incense. Gramps burst out "Giant mutant dog!" Jake yelled "Rose!" Jake transformed in his dragon form and launched himself at the incense crushing it under his weight. Jake asked "Do you smell something burning?" Jake yelped in pain from the incense and went straight through the roof. Rose on the couch shook her head and laughed. "Are you okay up there dragon boy" asked Rose. "I am just perfect" muffled Jake as he gets out of the hole and dragons down. Once he dragons down Rose reached up and planted a kiss behind his left ear and whispered "Thanks for caring for me dragon boy." Jake scarcely breathing squeaked "Your welcome." Once Jake caught his breath he asked what Rose was doing here. Rose replied "The dragon council invited us for the magic convention, all the top magical creatures will be there to discuss issues." "Okay said Jake so when are we going?" Fu Dog walked in the room and replied "Now." "Rose are you coming" asked Jake. Before Rose could answer Lao Shi replied "Yes she is, the dragon council wants to see how a slayer and a dragon can be in love so they will be spying on you two to see." "Oh great replied Jake so now we are dragon experiments." Fu said "Before we go we have to pick up Gregory from your house." "Aww man why does he have to come with us on our romantic trip." Groaned Jake. "Young dragon this isn't a romantic trip for you two it's a learning experience that's why we are bringing young Gregory" replied Gramps.

After they picked up Gregory they were on their way to the elevator. Jake handed all the luggage to Gregory. "Why are you handing me all your luggage" exclaimed Gregory. "This is Fu's luggage" replied Jake smirking. "Why can't he carry his own" whined Gregory. "We must stay in disguise and it's tradition, for the new guy to carry the luggage because this is the first time you will be seeing the island of Draco which is surprising because Haley has already been here twice" Gregory just gave Jake the death glare and half carried half dragged the luggage. Jake smirked and took Rose's hand. Fu did the combination to the elevator and a troll said "Welcome to the isle of Draco where service always comes with a smile." Fu said to Gregory "Hold tight kid this elevator is fast." Jake wrapped his arm over Rose waist to hold tight to her and Rose wrapped her arms over his neck.

The elevator came to a halt and Fu up chucked again and Gregory looked sick himself. Lao Shi, Jake and Rose looked fine. Jake said "You did great riding that death trap for the first time" looking at Rose like a proud father. "Years of training dragon boy" she replied. Magical creatures were every where. When Jake came by most creatures complimented him. Jake and the group were walking past the sorcerers when a familiar British voice called his name. Nigel Thrall came walking up to them. Jake exclaimed "Nigel!" Gregory came running in front of Jake and exclaimed "Don't worry Jake and Rose I will protect you from this sorcerer!" Gregory started doing bad martial arts moves on Nigel which he laughed and took out his wand and made the ground Gregory was standing on turn to quick sand. Jake looked how retarded Gregory was being and smacked himself in the face with his hand muttering under his breath. Jake said to Nigel "I'm sorry about my idiot cousin he thinks all magical creatures are bad except dragons." Nigel replied in his usual British voice "Its alright he wasn't much of a fighter anyway." Jake replied "What are you doing here anyways Nigel?" "My master is here on business about the Huntsman returning" replied Nigel. Jake gave him a bro hug and Nigel kissed Rose's hand. "Why does he get to hit on Rose" whined Gregory. Jake rolled his eyes and replied "Because Nigel is a good friend and you are a loser." Rose chimed in and said "And Nigel is cuter than you." "So Long I guess I will see you at the banquet then" said Nigel. "Save me and Rose a seat" replied Jake before fist bumping Nigel good bye. "We have to go to the dragon council" said Gramps. "Fine" replied Jake bored. When the dragon council building was in sight Jake slung his arm around Rose. Councilman Andam greeted them. He said "In all my life had there ever been a dragon and dragon slayer in love." "Since Mrs. Thorn had helped aid you American Dragon in the destruction of the Huntsclan, she is pardoned by all the crimes she committed." "In fact I wanted to propose an opportunity Mrs. Thorn if you could train some dragons so they can fight the dark dragon since we have never had to fight our own kind before." Rose replied and said she would be honored. The council voted and agreed that they should continue dating and helping the magical community.

The gang was walking back to their rooms when a fire ball cam hurdling towards Jake's head, Jake barely dodged the fire by leaning back. The ball zoomed across his face missing him by a couple of inches. He was so close that he could feel the heat coming off of it. After the fire ball missed him he dragoned up. "Ah Jake-a-roo, how are you doing mate" replied Fred Nerk in his dragon form. Jake growled and replied "Are you trying to kill me and what are you doing here?" "Why haven't you heard the news mate, the Huntsman has returned." "Of course though it wouldn't concern you because you are afraid of him." Answered Fred Nerk. Jake snarled at him. "I already known the news before anyone, he personally paid a visit to me and beat the shit out of me." "Nerk you could never handle the Huntsman." Nerk, unfazed by the outburst spoke. "I guess you couldn't handle him either because the council has a bounty on the Huntsman for whoever kills him will be swimming in leprechaun gold and the dragon council will be in your debt forever." "The Huntsman is in New York and he wants revenge on me and Rose, it's my job to stop him not yours." Replied Jake. Nerk smirked and said "We will see about that." Then he walked away.

Tonight was the huge feast and discussing of the Huntsman. They all had to wear suits and Rose had to wear a dress. When Rose came out of her room Jake whistled and Gregory couldn't stop staring until Jake punched him in the arm. Jake walked over to Rose who was wearing a tight purple dress. Jake said "My Rosebud you look beautiful." "You clean up nicely yourself Dragonboy" replied Rose. Jake was wearing a black tux with a purple bow tie to match Rose. Jake's tux was almost too small because you can see his muscles bulge. Gregory wore a blue tux with ruffles that looked to big on him for his lanky body. Gramps wore a fancy robe and Fu just wore a red bow tie.

They were about to go inside the banquet hall and Jake offered his arm which Rose accepted. When they enter most of the magical creatures that were there shouted American Dragon. Nigel waved them down and Jake and Rose went to him, Gregory followed them feeling out of place. Nigel exclaimed "How are you old chap?" While reaching out to shake Jake's hand and kissed Rose's hand. "I'm fine Nigel" replied Jake. "I heard you met up with the Huntsman with your "skate boarding accident", he really handed it to you lad" "Ya I know Nigel he has been seeking revenge for all of those years he was stuck in another dimension. "I feel that the Huntsman is planning something big Nigel I just feel it." Councilor Kulde boomed "Take your seats!" There were assigned seating and everyone had to find there card. Jake used his dragon vision to find him and Rose. Luckily they were seated next to each other. Gregory sat beside Jake and Rose on the other side of him. Nigel saw that Fred Nerk was suppose to sit across from Jake but he used magic to switch his name card with his own so he could talk to Jake. They ate turkey and steaming duck the potatoes. After the meal they had to discuss about the Huntsman. Jake was the only one who saw him so he recounted the story. After he finished he said he feels the Huntsman was planning something big. The meeting /banquet ended with a warning to be careful and look out for the Huntsman.

The next morning they packed up to go home. They arrived back at the shop to see a package on the doorstep. Spud and Trixie were inside to greet him and Rose. Jake picked up the package and opened it up. He was sickened and couldn't hide a gasp. Inside was a crudely cut off unicorn horn with dried rainbow blood still on it.

There was a note taped on to it that said I'm coming. Jake growled "Huntsman."

"Is the weapon in space now Huntsboy" growled Huntsman. "It's taking position now master" replied Huntsboy. "Good, we will be able to destroy those feral creatures." "We strike tomorrow at noon" barked the Huntsman with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Jake woke up next morning thinking about the unicorn horn in the box. He told the council about it. Jake fears this is going to be a battle ahead. He decides to do more dragon training to be ready. Jake gets dressed in his usual attire and skates to meet Trixie and Spud. "Jakey, the Huntsman has something big up his sleeves, what is the council going to do about it" asked Trixie. "I don't know Trix the council is preparing dragons to fight I believe and I decided to train more with Gramps" replied Jake. "Does Rose know about any of this dude" asked Spud. "No sighed Jake, I'm going to tell her today and if there is a battle I have a gift for her" replied Jake showing a wrapped gift. "What is it" asked Trixie. "It's a new battle suit for her, Fu helped me make it." "It's infused with magic like if the suit tears it mends itself and other stuff I'm not sure about" replied Jake. When they got to school surprisingly early Jake saw Rose with some friends. Jake walked up to Rose acting cool and pulled her aside. Jake told Rose about the unicorn horn and what the council is doing. "Rose I fear there is going to be a battle very soon so I got you this." Jake gave her the present all wrapped up in hearts. Rose opened the box up to reveal a battle suit. The suit looks like a Huntsclan suit but black and has a red dragon that looks like Jake going down her arm. "Aww Dragonboy I love it" replied Rose hugging him tightly. "I surprisingly got you a gift too because I figured something big was going to go down" said Rose. Rose handed him a small box. Jake opened the box to reveal a chunky gold chain with a dragon and a rose intertwined together. Jake speechless put it around his neck. Rose smiled and said "I also have one but more famine." Jake bent down so his forehead could touch hers and whispered "Thank you my Rosebud I love you and no matter what happens we will make it through this." "I love you Dragonboy." Rose intertwined her hands with his and kissed him.

The Huntsman paced back and forth. "Huntsboy begin faze one" barked Huntsman. "Yes Huntsmaster" replied Huntsboy. The Huntsman has an entire army at his disposal and he will use his army to destroy the entire magical world an nothing will get in his way.

All the students were going to the auditorium for an assembly. Jake was sitting next to Rose who looked worried. "What's wrong my Rosebud?" "You know you can tell the Mac Daddy Jake anything." Rose replied "Last night I was in my room when Huntsboy came through my window but no one heard him." "Do you know him" asked Jake concerned. "Ya, his name is Dylan and we used to go out before I got transferred to New York." "He knows of my betrayal and asked me to join him again and beg for forgiveness." "Why did you guys break up" asked Jake. Rose replied with a smile "Because I met you." "Before the Huntsman knew of my betrayal and we would hang out Dylan would be spying on us." "Now he knows that you are a dragon and he said he will kill you." "And so maybe we should break up for the mean time so you don't get hurt by him." Jake replied determinedly "Rose if you are trying to keep your distance from me you are going to fail and I wouldn't mind." "Rose it would be an honor to get my heart broken by you."

The Huntsman launches faze one, a satellite released a gas across the globe which in contact with dragons makes them turn into there dragon form. "Huntsboy is the gas released" growled the Huntsman. "It's in the air as we speak master" replied Huntsboy. "Very good Huntsboy, I will personally let you slay the American dragon then you will join me on the field."

The clear gas made it into New York and has started to change people into there dragon forms. More humans start to scream and are finally seeing the magical world. Jake was still in the auditorium when the gas came through the window. He felt something was wrong and so did Rose. Jake began to see his hand change into a claw. "Rose I don't think I can make it with out being seen. "I guess it's time for people to see a dragon, this is probably part of the Huntsman we have to stop him" gasped Jake in pain. Rose went to the bathroom to change into her gear. When she came back to sit Jake couldn't hold it in any longer. Jake yelled "Hey Rotwood!" Rotwood was in the middle of giving a lecture. "Mr. Long vhat seems to ve the problem?" Asked Rotwood. Everyone was staring at Jake now. "You are right about pixies, leprechauns, unicorns,trolls, and dragons." Replied Jake. With that Jake morphed into a dragon. Almost everyone screamed. Jake yelled "Everyone calm down I don't bite." "Now me and Rose have to stop the Huntsman from destroying the magical community because that's my job as the American Dragon." Rose pulled her mask down and got her staff before she jumped on Jake's back. Jake had to fly through the window. Gramps was already in the air doing damage control. While the dragons were doing damage control Huntsman army were capturing magical creatures. Jake need an army to fight. He called the council to bring all the dragons to New York. Then Gramps round up every dragon already in New York to fight.

The Huntsclan moved as one killing and capturing any magical creature in its path. For the first time the Huntsman feels joy. He turns around to address his army. "We have come here today to see to the destruction of the magical community." His voice boomed through the chaos. He was still speaking when a fire ball whipped passed his head a torched the member next to him.

Jake and his dragon army including the council flew to the Huntsclan army. Gramps blew a fire ball on to the member next to the Huntsman. Jake had set Rose on the ground with a few trolls to command. Jake tried to keep his eyes on her at all times. Councilman Kulde yelled "Attack!" All the dragons surged into battle. Jake blowing fire balls every where. Jake saw Gramps use his tail to sweep a couple of members. In the distance Jake could see the Huntsman striking down every dragon in his path. Jake was going to fly over to stop him but some one pulled his tail. It was Huntsboy. Jake said "Oh you must be Dylan then." "How do you know my name dragon scum" growled Dylan. "Rose told me about you because I am now dating her" Jake said proudly. Dylan yelled in rage and blasted a plasma ball towards Jake which he dodged. Jake lashed out with his tail hooking Dylan's leg. Rose saw Jake fighting Dylan. She forced her way to them. Rose launched a red plasma ball at Dylan which he barely missed. Dylan said "Now Rosy come on baby how can you leave me for a dragon?" "She's not she left you for me" replied Jake turning into human form. "Ya the dragon was a perk" smiled Rose. "Come on Dylan I will fight you hand to hand unless the Huntsman didn't teach you well enough" said Jake. Dylan sneered and put his Huntstaff on the ground. Jake ran to him and tackled him. Rose went back in battle but kept an eye on Jake. Jake was on top of Dylan now and throwing some hard punches at his face. Dylan went into his pocket and grabbed a small knife and stabbed him in the side. Jake yelped in pain and rolled off of him. Dylan came at him with the knife trying to slash him. Jake was able to grab his wrist with the knife and made him let go. Jake and Dylan sprawled on the knife. Dylan was on top of Jake now. Jake was trying to get the knife. Dylan was punching him like crazy. Jake grabbed the hilt and thrusted the knife into Dylan's throat. Dylan lay there spasming in pain. Jake then transformed back into a dragon to take care of the Huntsman wants in for all.

Jake lunched himself in dragon form at the Huntsman. Jake and the Huntsman fought for awhile. Jake was starting to get tired. Jake missed a dodge and the Huntsman's Huntstaff blunt end hit Jake into the stomach. Jake doubled over in pain. The Huntsman took the opportunity to blast a green plasma ball at Jake which made him go through a window of a school. Rose saw Jake go down. She yelled for Gramps and Fu Dog. Gramps carried Fu and Rose to Jake. Jake landed so hard it made him convert back into human form. He ironically enough landed back in the school's auditorium were everyone is at. Students were starting to come around him and recognizing him. Gramps went through the same window for Jake. Rose jumped off Gramps and took her mask off. Students let her pass to Jake. Rose yelled for Fu for his healing potion. Brad got in front of her saying "Hey Rosealicious!" Rose wasn't in the mood she pointed her staff at him saying "Back away from me Brad or you will get fried by my staff or Jake's fire breath." Brad then put his hands up in fear and walked away. Rose reached Jake. Jake was bleeding from the side and had a huge burn mark on his arm. Jake was out cold. Fu took out a healing potion and poured it on his burnt arm and bleeding side. The potion took a few moments to work. In the end the Jake's burnt arm was just a red mark and the stab wound on his side was a scar. Everyone anxiously waited for Jake to wake up which seemed like an eternity but Jake woke up gasping for breath. All the students and teachers cheered. Brad and Professor Rotwood just clapped pretending to be happy. Jake sat up looking dazed until Rose hugged him time in a death grip. Rose stroked his cheek and helped him sit up. Jake cracked his famous smile which made some blood trickle down his chin from his lower lip. Rose wiped some blood off of him. Jake was lost embracing Rose and looking into her deep ocean blue eyes. Jake suddenly remembers the battle. "Is the battle over G?" Everyone turned to the old blue dragon who hasn't said a word yet. "No young dragon the battle still rages on but, our numbers are slowly diminishing." "We must capture the Huntsman for this horrid battle to end." "Alright G, let's win this battle" cried Jake. All the students were pumped for him. Jake screamed "DRAGON UP!" Jake raised his fist into the air and fire blazed in his eyes as each one of his limbs were consumed in blue chi. When his transformation was complete he let out the loudest roar which from the outside Huntsclan members had fear in there eyes. Rose climbed on Jake and Fu Dog scurried up Gramps into battle.

The battle was still going on and two quarters of the dragon army are left and one quarter of the Huntsclan army was left. Jake with Rose on his back circled the battle field for the Huntsman. Jake suddenly felt a tug on his tail he whipped his head around to see the Huntsman and Rose fighting. Rose was on the ground and the Huntsman was about to take the killing blow until Rose whispered to Jake "Barrel roll." Rose hung on tightly as Jake spun like crazy through the air. The Huntsman however was able to grab onto Jake's tail before falling. The Huntsman was able to surprise Rose and kick her off of Jake's back and Rose was falling to her death.

Jake screamed Rose until his voice was horse. Jake with hatred burning in his eyes that was almost blinding him swung his tail and hit the Huntsman off his back and grabbed him by the throat with his foot. The Huntsman laughing said "You are lucky dragon that I will not kill you because by killing Huntsgirl you already died inside and would rather die instead." Jake started to squeeze his neck until blood trickled down from his neck. Jake growled at him saying "I will make your pain so slow and so agonizing that you wish you would have died today." Someone yelled his name "Jake!" He stopped the torture long enough that the Huntsman could take in a ragged breath. Jake looked down to see Rose on Fred Nerk's back. "I believe you have lost someone very special and quite beautiful might I add that some how belongs to you" replied Nerk with his usual snarky attitude. Jake landed with the Huntsman still gripped tightly in his claws. Councilman Andam comes and wraps the Huntsman in unicorn horn chains. Nerk lands and Rose jumps off. Jake reverts back into human form. Rose with her mask off leaps into Jake's arms. Jake cradles her in his arms. Jake lets a single tear escape from his eyes and lets it run down his cheek. Rose brushed the tear away with her thumb while Jake still clinging on her tightly. Rose whispers repeatedly at Jake saying "I'm okay, it's okay."

The next day at school they had to have another assembly so Jake and Rose could explain everything. Jake told them about the magical community and that it's his job as the American Dragon to protect them and humans. Someone asked a question saying who were those people dragons were fighting. Jake replied "Those were the Huntsclan, they kill and capture magical creatures because they believe that they are vial and disgusting creatures." Brad asked the question that most people were wondering which is "How did Rose know about the magical world" asked Brad. Rose replied back "I was once part of the Huntsclan because of my dragon shaped birth mark." "I was told my family died and the Huntsman raised me." "I was taught that magical creatures were terrible especially dragons." Someone else asked "Then how are you and Jake dating." Rose replied looking at Jake "Me and the American Dragon were mortal enemies and before I knew Jake's identity I had a crush on him." "I had him captured and was about to slay him until he said my name and transformed into himself." "I couldn't slay him because I loved him so much." "So I worked as a double agent helping Jake." "The Huntsman learned that I fell in love with a dragon so he was out to kill me." "The Huntsman plan was to use these ancient skulls to cast one wish and his wish was to destroy all magical creatures until I stunned him and wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan including me." Rose was tearing up now so Jake took over. "I couldn't let Rose die after all she has been through so I made the wish that Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan." "Rose ended up losing all her memories of the magical world and me." "She moved to Hong Kong and I never saw her until after grad." "I was able to find her and tried to explain the magical world to her but she called the cops thinking I was crazy." At this remark the students chuckled. "I left my jacket at her place along with a picture of us together at Homecoming which till this day I still carry around with me." "The picture made her remember everything." All the students clapped and cheered.

It was the last day of school before summer and everyone wanted to hang out with him. Brad came over and actually apologized to Jake for being such a dick to him. Brad offered his hand which Jake took it. Jake added "But if you would have pissed me off anymore I would have melted your face off." Most students would come up to Jake and ask for a ride. Trixie and Spud charged people ten bucks to ride Jake. Trix and Spud made a fortune. People later learned that Nigel was a sorcerer and gave him some attention. Jake did some fire breathing and flying to impress the crowd. When Jake landed Rose said "You can't help but show off can you?" Jake replied "They can't get enough of the Mac daddy Jake."

Hours soon past after lunch and it was ninth period which Trixie, Spud, Jake, and Rose all shared. No one was paying attention to the teacher Mr. Burk just staring at the clock. The clock wined down. Jake was counting in his head 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... the bell rang. Most students jumped put of there seats yelling down the hall. Jake walked down the hall with Rose, Spud, and Trixie. Jake had one arm over Rose and Trixie and Spud were talking about what they were going to do over summer. Rose asked "So Dragonboy what are you going to do during summer?" Jake replied with his famous smile "Well you know dragon up, save the magical community, maybe sign a few autographs since people know who I am but, most importantly spend time with my girl." "Sounds nice since we really don't have to worry about the Huntsclan anymore" replied Rose. They made it outside now and kids were running to there buses. Jake asked "I will see you tomorrow then and have the time of our lives?" Rose smiled and said "Defiantly Dragonboy I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jake put his hands on her waist and Rose looped her arms over his neck. Jake was leaning down for the kiss until the sprinklers went of. Rose squeaked with surprise. They both didn't care and Jake kissed her gently and later more deeply while getting soaked by the sprinklers in the bright warm sun.

THE END


End file.
